Oda
by soshi185
Summary: Choć zniszczone wiekami, Śródziemie wciąż warte było pieśni pochwalnych. Z życzeniami dla kim-onki.


Sto lat, sto lat, niech żyje, żyje nam. Niech żyjeee nam.

(dochodzę do wniosku, że Twoje urodziny wprawiają mnie w dużo bardziej melancholijny nastrój niż moje własne. Zawsze wtedy rozmyślam o tym, jak długo już się znamy)

Raz jeszcze wszystkiego najlepszego w dniu urodzin Dużo zdrowia, szczęścia, słoneczka i ładnej pogody, ciszy i spokoju, herbaty i kota na kolanach.

Właściwie to jestem przerażona, bo moja wiedza o Tolkienie jest bardzo przeciętna. Bardzo bardzo. Nie wiem, czy udało mi się oddać Tolkienowski klimat, ale starałam się. Mam nadzieję, że ewentualne błędy rzeczowe zostaną mi wybaczone. Na marginesie, zaskakująco trudno napisać coś optymistycznego o Śródziemiu.

Obrazek rysowany przeze mnie, również jako prezent

* * *

Czasem pieśni opiewać muszą i świat zbrukany, otrzymany niegdyś jako dar w spadku wraz z zapomnianym życiem, zmienionym jakby zaklęciem w popioły i mieszającym się teraz z ziemią czerwonych łąk, gdzie tylko kość śnieżyła się starością i znikała.

Pierworodne Dzieci Iluvatara głoszą pieśni na chwałę, bo narodzili się oni jako dziedzice Wschodu, zasnąć zaś mogą wraz z Zachodem. A kiedy sen nadejdzie, Elrond zaśpiewa swą ostatnią pieśń pochwalną o życiu, piękną jak chwile ciszy, wydartą orężem z hymnów nienawiści.

\- Wody Belegaeru są zwodnicze. Tam cień przenika do serc falami i rozbija statki. – Elros mówi teraz i chłód mgły odbija się w jego oczach.

Elrond przytakuje i opuszcza nisko głowę. Tego, co najbliżej, mgła nie może ukryć, widzi więc pod nogami plażę usianą drobnymi kamykami, odznaczającymi się niby-diamentowym połyskiem pośród białego piasku. Przez chwilę chłopiec zastanawia się, czy przypominające zapiski konstelacje rys pamiętają minione potęgi. Może tak, może z milczących lepsi są powiernicy niż z ich pieśni o potędze.

\- Za morzem jest życie - odpowiada pewnie. - A życie jest światłem prowadzącym naszego Ojca ku lądom.

Zerkają dalej, mrużą oczy przed nielicznymi promieniami słońca, złocącymi się wokół Ojca jak aureola. Dumna sylwetka Eärendila, Miłośnika Morza, na ich oczach traci ostrość konturów i płynie, staje się jakby pięknym obrazem połączonym kolorytem farb z majaczącym tuż obok, a nazbyt już dalekim Vingilotem i metaliczną szarością morza, i hukiem piany, burzącej się grzmotami niczym wiszące nad nimi chmury.

Światło Morza wypływa na nieznane im wody, niedotknięte wspomnieniami, a podmuchy wiatru dudnią na bębnach i deklamują pierwszą balladę o nowym zdobywcy. Dlatego bliźnięta chcą opiewać ten zbrukany świat i cień statku tańczący na kropli wody, niezwykłe przygody ich ojca i bielące się ptaki, co przecinały jak wstęgi niebo.

Łagodny deszcz jest życzliwy dla dzieci i przeciągając nad nimi ramię chmury pyta szarością kropli o to, czy chłopcy pragną płakać. Oni ukradkiem szukają swych drobnych jak ziarenka piasku dłoni i zaciskają palce, a deszcz w kojącym chłodzie obmywa wreszcie ich twarze.

Elfie dzieci pozostają tylko dziećmi.

Warto opiewać i ten złamany, i ten smutny świat, w którym Elrond czuje, że widzi ojca po raz ostatni. W smutku rozstania pokazuje bratu haftowaną piórami siateczkę ptaków, gdzie łabędź ze skrzydłami jak horyzonty frunie na czele dumnie i jaśniejąco, niczym kamień szlachetny w koronie, i śpiewa na pożegnanie pana. Powietrze drga smutną melodią, ale królewski ptak chowa się za chmurą, wskazując za morze.

Kiedyś Eärendil i Elwinga schowają się przed ich wzrokiem za to morze, by tam zachłysnąć się spokojem i pięknem tego świata.

I to wystarczy, by czcić i świat.

* * *

Maglor był tym, który nauczył Elronda miłości do słowa.

Ukrywając się w jasnych i suchych komnatach wypełnionych odurzającym zapachem pozostałości minionej epoki i duchów, Elrond i Elros śledzą uważnie rozgałęziające się coraz bardziej lasy elfickich liter. Teksty rozlewają się przed chłopcami niczym obrazy.

Oczy podziwiają misterne krzywizny linii, nakreślonych czarnym atramentem na pożółkłych niczym opadłe liście stronicach, dłonie podróżują po szorstkim papierze za znakami, które jak mapa przeszłości odsłaniają nowe ziemie i czasy. Z każdej litery powstaje słowo, a z niego ciągnąca się ku nieskończoności historia.

To właśnie miejsce pokochał Elrond w domu Maglora i Maedhrosa najbardziej, jego zacisze i pałac oddzielony murem od wciąż przesuwających się w stronę zniszczenia zdrad, gdzie ściany zbudowane były z niepokonanych woluminów nieśmiertelnych myśli.

Maglor niczego nie zabraniał swoim podopiecznym, chętnie prowadził bliźnięta korytarzami oddychającymi ciężkością jego zbiorów. Czasem tylko wspominał żyjące wciąż w mosiężnych wrotach drzewa, które kiedyś rodziły owoce, kurczowo wbijając swe majestatyczne pazury w glebę. Isil i Anar były wtedy tak młode i niedoświadczone, że baliśmy się, czy się posypią się pyłem na nas, mówił wtedy, i nie wracał do tego.

Maglor kochał słowa, ale nie ufał im nigdy, nauczał więc chłopców czystego wyrażenia swych myśli, bez słów, prawdą. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy języki mieszały się i tworzyły nowe symfonie wzlotów i upadków dźwięków, złocistą harmonię rytmu, który odpowiednio zagrana zmienić mogła znaczenie. Jedne języki w swej prostocie były zwierciadłem odbijającym promienie zamiarów, inne grały ciągnącym się za nimi cieniem.

\- Słowo ma wielką moc i nie należy z nim igrać, inaczej jego kajdany skuć was mogą na wieki. Melodia, jej rytm, tylko one nie mogą skłamać.

Bliźnięta spoglądają na siebie znad tarczy papieru.

\- A pieśni? – pyta Elros. – Czy nie są one słowami zagranymi z melodią?

\- Wtedy melodia przestaje być melodią.

Maglor bierze harfę, a jego palce zjeżdżają delikatnie po drgających strunach instrumentu. Cienkie nici dźwięków zrywają się z nagła, zastępowane przez ciągnącą się obok nich falę uwodzicielskiego lamentu, czarując słuchacza jak słodka łza.

Jak wiele odwagi trzeba, by w dźwiękach tej pieśni obserwować taniec jago palców, tak smukłych i delikatnych, i wreszcie ujrzeć grację? By czerwoną poświatę krwi zastąpiła jedwabna peleryna ciepłych barw zachodzącego słońca?

Elrond i Elros słuchają pieśni o dawnych czasach i nie potrafią przerwać jej nawet oddechem.

Jeśli Maglor śpiewa o śmierci, Elrond chce, by ktoś zaśpiewał o bardzie z głosem jak miód, bo miłość też załguje na swą historię i chwałę.

* * *

Delikatna jak szkic sylwetka Celebrían odznacza się lśnieniem na tle drzew i sprawia, że Elrond zapomina o słowach pieśni dla poległych, którzy związani dawnymi węzami po dziś dzień głoszą swe płacze zsiniałymi ustami żywych. Celebrían daleko jest od lamentu, jak nieskalana jutrzenka, która stawia lekkie kroki ducha i tchnie nadzieję w zawsze niespokojne czasy, a słowa jej wypełniają ciepłe powietrze miłością.

Elrond pragnie pieśni pochwalnej dla niej, dla księżyca, choć Isil jest dla niej porównaniem dumnym i pięknym, a przy tym niepełnym. Wbrew oczom innych same tylko srebro nie oddaje jej blasku. W jasnych źrenicach i głosie, i w poświacie uśmiechu Celebrían jest mieniącym się blaskiem kryształem; w świetle błyszczący feerią przechwyconych ze świata kolorów, matowieje, gdy odsuwa się ją w cień.

Elrond spogląda na nią i po raz pierwszy od dawna boi się, bo delikatność rosnąca w blasku światła zbyt łatwo więdnie w czasach cienia. Pan Rivendell chciałby osłonić Celebrían wraz z jej czystą wiarą i nieskalaną miłością do tego świata.

\- Myślisz, Elrondzie? – Celebrían pyta z wysoko podniesioną głową, zawieszoną niemal pod gwiazdami. Gdy Elrond chce odpowiedzieć, ona szybko wślizguje się w jego miejsce, wypełniając je własnym dźwięcznym głosem. – Myślisz więcej niż my, Elrondzie, i wiesz więcej.

\- Wiem, lecz nie to, co powinienem wiedzieć, Pani Lothlórien. Tajemnice przyszłości nigdy nie odkrywają się w całości. Mogę tylko zastanawiać się i poszukiwać, pytać i błądzić jak każdy inny.

\- Dowiesz się - Celebrían szepcze jak gwizd powietrza i przystaje na moment. – Myślałeś kiedyś o liściach? Takich jak te z mojego ogrodu?

Lekkie jak motyle liście zebrały się niczym płachta nad ich głowami i tańczą teraz na wietrze, po czym opadają z gracją, tkając miękki dywan pod ich stopy. Elrond patrzy na ten pocałunek ziemi i ukochaną, która z delikatnością obraca liść między palcami.

\- Jesteśmy dumni z tego, że w przeciwieństwie do ludzi widzimy to, co niezmienne – pauza. – prawdę. Ale to kłamstwo, jak wszystko inne. Oni pamiętać będą chwile, dla nas wreszcie wszystkie zleją się w jedno życie.

Przez chwilę spojrzenie Celebrían oddala się od niego ku nieznanym, dławiącym myślom. Elrond pragnie zobaczyć to, co ona postrzega z czystością słońca malującego poranek. To światło sprawia, że mrok nigdy nie zagości w ich świecie.

* * *

Ostatniego dnia jego własnej ery morze jest inne niż to, które Elrond przez tak długi czas pamiętał i pielęgnował w odmętach pamięci, w sposób dyskretny, by wspomnienia nie wiedziały, że są już tylko chwilą ulotną. Jakby świat zmienił się bez niego, dotknięty duszami jego dzieci.

Niezbadana nawet wspaniałością wzroku elfickiego przestrzeń drzemie przed nim spokojnym snem tafli jeziora, kołysana wraz z ciszą pokoju. Oblewające przybrzeże krople myją skały, by udowodnić, że ta właśnie woda, która niedawno jeszcze pożerała licznych wędrowców, teraz drgała nęcona dreszczami wspomnień. Słońce pobłogosławiło ją błyszczącymi niczym królewska kolia perłami światła, rozciągniętymi na złotawej powierzchni.

Takie morze kochał właśnie Eärendil, domyśla się Elrond, oczyszczone ze sztormów nękających Śródziemie.

Obok niego jak młodszy cień wyłaniający się ze skał stoi dumna królowa Gondoru, posągowa piękność i światło tej nowej ery, delikatna jak śmiertelny człowiek. Elrond pragnie objąć wykonaną z najdelikatniejszego kruszcu córkę tak, by jej cząstką towarzyszyła jej w podróży, bo i po wiekach elf nie może wyrzec się miłości. Jego serce przejmuje tęsknota za jedyną córką, dlatego wolałby zasłonić bielą woalu żegnające się oczy.

\- Za morze… - mówi Arwena, i brzmi jak rozkwitająca niegdyś w poranku swego życia księżniczka, drobniutka prawe-królowa w imitujących las salach królewskich Rivendell.

Pani Gondoru pozwala morskim wiatrom okręcać wokół niewidocznych palców swoje włosy, po czym podnosi wreszcie głowę, a od ojca dzieli ją tylko sztuczna granica długości jego cienia. Arwena uśmiecha się smutno i z czułością lilii obejmuje go.

\- Przekaż me pozdrowienia matce.

\- Jak ludzko, moja córko.

On może wreszcie odpłynąć, zostawiając Śródziemie w największej chwale tego świata. Wiatrem dmącym w jego żagle jest szczęście córki i prowadzący jego wnuki płomień przyszłości, i utęsknione oczy Celebrían.

Chwalić więc chce i ten smutny, i zniszczony świat, wypełniony słowami pieśni pochwalnych.


End file.
